


The Truth Will Out

by ThranduilsDungeon



Series: Better Than Nothing [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Angsty Legolas, Asshole Thranduil, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drama in Mirkwood, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Imagine Request, Jealous Legolas, Jealousy, Legolas angst, Light Angst, No Sex, Protective Legolas Greenleaf, Thranduil being his usual cold and sexy self, Thranduil's A+ Parenting, ThranduilsDungeon, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: ThranduilsDungeon, Unrequited Love, a bit of bad language, sex mention, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThranduilsDungeon/pseuds/ThranduilsDungeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6988051"><i>An Afternoon In The Forest</i></a>.</p><p>You (quite literally) run into Legolas, following your exploits in the woods with Thranduil, and he is not happy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Will Out

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this request](http://thranduilsdungeon.tumblr.com/post/145110703959/omfg-i-love-your-story-its-funny-cuz-i-used-to) from our Tumblr page.

“You will speak of this to no-one.” Thranduil ordered the guards at the palace doors. “Lest you suffer the same fate as Tauriel.” 

The soldiers quickly averted their eyes from your torn clothing. “Yes, my king.” They answered in unison. You thought you heard them snigger as the two of you made your way inside, and reminded yourself to assign the pair of them to stable cleaning duty for the next day. In a state of undress you may be, but you were still captain of the guard. You wondered idly why Thranduil would be bothered by people knowing what had happened though: he did not seem the type to care what people thought of him.

You mercifully encountered no others on your way through the caves. The king led you through the twisting corridors by your wrist, pausing when he reached the one that branched off towards the royal quarters. “You are to continue on to my rooms.” he instructed, handing you a heavy iron key from within his robes. “Remove what remains of that garment, and await me in my bathing pool. I will join you shortly.” With that, he turned and headed in the direction of the wine cellar, leaving you alone.

You slipped the key into your pocket and immediately began hurrying down the hallway, wanting to avoid any more awkward encounters. Not that the Mirkwood stables had any shortage of horse shit, should any more of your subordinates find your dishevelment humorous. You turned the corner towards Thranduil's rooms, running straight into Legolas. The shock set you off balance, and you reached out automatically to stop yourself from falling forwards.

He caught you deftly around your waist. “You certainly seem to be in a hurry, my friend!” he joked, setting you on your feet, and taking a step back. “Just what is so-” he stopped with a gasp mid-sentence, taking in your ripped attire and blemished skin, the bite mark on your shoulder still bleeding slightly.

The prince’s eyes filled with rage. “Who did this?” He demanded, his voice full of quiet anger. “Who dared to hurt you like that? I will have his head for this.”

Legolas had always been protective of you, ever since you first became friends as children. You thought of him like the elder brother you never had, greatly missing his companionship during the years he spent away from Mirkwood following Tauriel’s banishment. You knew how hard he had taken her rejection of him in favor of that dwarf. The two of you had spent a lot of time together since his return, you doing your best to keep his mind of off things with tales of what had been going on around the palace, and him regaling you with stories from his travels. But right now, he was the last person you wanted to see.

“It’s not what you think…” you started, stalling as you tried to think up a plausible scenario that would persuade him to move along. Legolas had such a good heart and sweet deposition. It was only natural that his mind should lead him to imagine you taken against your will, the notion that you might actually enjoy what had been done to you utterly unfathomable to him.

“The fuck it isn’t!” he shouted, the outburst catching you off guard. “This is barbaric! I am your prince, and I order you to tell me who is responsible-” Legolas recoiled as though he had been shot with one of his own arrows, his eyes landing for the first time upon the intricate silver brooch that held the remains of your tunic together, as a shadow fell across the two of you. You glanced over your shoulder in dismay to see Thranduil, wine in hand, a look of horror flashing across his face before he regained his usual composure. Legolas’s eyes darted from the pin to his father. “You!” he growled. “You did this to her!”

“I did.” the king said evenly.

Legolas turned to you, his eyes full of pain. “Has he done this to you before? Tell me, you have nothing more to fear from him. King or not, I will protect you.” he pulled his dagger from his hip, stepping between you and Thranduil.

“Legolas!” Thranduil said warningly, drawing his sword.

The prince held his ground. “You will NOT touch her again.”

“Do you hear her complaining?” The king snapped.

“Excuse me?” the younger elf asked indignantly.

“Have you asked her if she is in any way upset?”

“Don’t be so ridiculous, of course she is!” Legolas spun sideways to indicate you. “No more harm will come to you. You can speak freely, captain.”

“Yes. Please do.” Thranduil spoke from behind him, a hint of dry amusement in his deep voice.

You reached out, placing your hand over the prince’s wrist below the dagger. “Legolas…” You sighed heavily, guiding his wrist downwards, removing the immediate threat to your king, “You are sweet to be concerned for me, but no harm has come to me.” You slid past him, placing yourself between the two of them. “I gave myself to the king of my own free will.”

Thranduil sheathed his sword, his hand instead closing possessively around your upper arm, as if to reinforce your words. Legolas looked as though he had been slapped. “You gave yourself to him?” he repeated. You nodded sheepishly by way of response. “She gave herself to you, and you did _this_?!” He rounded on his father once more, indicating the marks the king had left upon you. “Are you merely just a brute, or do you seek to mock me?” 

 _Mock him?_ The prince’s question puzzled you.

“Of course not. Legolas, it was not my intention to cause you hurt. You were not meant to learn of this.” the king told his son, a note of sadness in his tone. “And how I choose to take my lovers is not your concern.” he added dangerously.

“You knew how I felt about her!” Legolas yelled. “I told you I loved her!”

You looked at him in confusion, your mouth falling open in surprise. “Legolas, I had no idea.” you choked, the reasons for Thranduil’s order to the guards suddenly becoming painfully clear.

“That would be because HE for forbade it!” Legolas shouted. “He told me he would never allow me to wed a common soldier, that I was repeating the same mistake I made with Tauriel. He said that he would sooner see you banished as well. I did not think the threat idle, and so I could say nothing.” This revelation was not as surprising to you as the first: Legolas was royalty, and you were not. It was only natural that he should want a high-born match for his son.

“So tell me, Father.” Legolas continued, looking venomously at the king. “Tell me, why she is not good enough for me to marry, yet you are allowed to be with her!”

“I do not intend to marry her. I intend to fuck her. There is a difference!” Thranduil shot back.

“Do you feel nothing for her?” Legolas asked disbelievingly.

“I do not.” His words didn’t hurt you. You were under no illusions when it came to your king: everyone in Mirkwood knew he had closed his heart to love many years ago.

“You don’t have to put up with this.” Legolas stepped forward and clasped your hand tightly in his. “Come with me. Let us make a new life together, far from this place.”

“She will be staying right here.” the king replied sternly.

“She can decide for herself!”

“Very well. Tell me, little one.” Thranduil ran a hand slowly through your hair. “Do you wish to leave?”

You looked sadly at Legolas. It hurt you to see him so upset, but you knew you could never reciprocate his feelings. You wanted to apologize to him, to tell him how much he still meant to you, that you loved him like your own brother, but you knew that would only make him feel worse.

“Well?” Thranduil pressed you.

“No.” you said quietly, unable to look the prince in the eye.

“He will never love you.” Legolas informed you sorrowfully, squeezing your hand tighter within his.

“I know.” you whispered, your gaze directed at the floor.

“He will never treat you with kindness or tenderness.” the prince said bitterly. “He will never give you what you deserve!”

“Maybe not.” the king pulled you roughly back against him, wrenching your hand free of Legolas’s. “But I can give her what she needs.” He buried his fingers in the roots of your hair to illustrate his point, trailing a series of sharp nips down the side of your neck with his teeth, each one forcing a soft gasp from your lips.

“Is this truly what you desire?” A note of revulsion crept into the prince’s voice as he spoke. “To be nothing more than his whore?”

“It is.” you retorted defiantly, angered by his insult.

“So be it then.” Legolas stormed past the two of you. “The two of you deserve each other! Do not either of you come looking for me upon the morrow, once you are done with your debauchery. You will not find me.”

“Where will you go?” Thranduil asked quietly.

“Someone needs must take word of that creature Gollum’s escape to Rivendell. Beyond that, I do not know.”

You watched him turn the corner, a heavy feeling in your stomach. You had a feeling you would not see your friend again for some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us over at [@thranduilsdungeon](http://thranduilsdungeon.tumblr.com) on tumblr for more smut. We are currently taking [requests](http://thranduilsdungeon.tumblr.com/ask) for all your smutty and kinky imagines, whispers, confessions and drabbles.
> 
> If you don't have a Tumblr, you can also send us a request on here.
> 
>  
> 
> _Please note, we do not take requests for bottom Thranduil (personal preference). We will also not write rape (dubcon is fine), underage or bestiality. We are pleased to take LGBT requests for imagines, whispers, and confessions, but our writer has no experience with slash / yaoi, and so wouldn’t feel comfortable writing it._


End file.
